Normal Routine
by Mademoiselle Alice
Summary: "You want me-" She nodded "To throw myself on the ground-" She nodded again a smile creeping up on her lips "And flail my arms around?" "Yes!" And with just one look she had him. Sasuke/Sakura  Oneshot


The sun had already set as Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha. The sky was an unusually shade of dark gray and he wondered if it would snow soon. He snuggled his face into his scarf as a cold breeze hit him. Exhausted and slightly sore from his mission, his only concern was getting home to rest for the next day.

Actually

His only concern, well...

It was more for Sakura.

The day after his missions, she would always come to his house. Greet him with a smile, green eyes glowing which received a 'Hn" from him and a giggle from her, taking his hand in hers, she would drag him to whatever place came to her mind

Greet

Smile

'Hn'

And her laughter

It was starting to become a normal routine. One he found looking forward to after every mission.

Not that he would ever admit it.

As he entered his house, he sighed taking of his Jonin vest, putting his weapons on the table and proceeded to his bedroom.

He took off everything except a black shirt and boxers

As he flopped down on his bed, hands behind his head, he finally let himself close his eyes, taking in the silence of his empty-

Knock

_What?_ He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, eyes still closed. He dismissed the sound as a mere figment of his imagination.

Knock

_What the?_

Knock Knock Knock Knock

"Aah shit" he muttered getting up off his bed he opened the door

"Who do you think you a- Sakura?"

She smiled as she peered up at him and his attire, her hand raised, prepared for another knock.

A cold breeze entered his house and he shivered from lack of clothes.

"Come in" he sighed gripping the bridge of his nose as he stepped aside.

But she didn't

He looked at her confused and she simply shook her head from side to side.

"Get dressed"

"What?" he asked even more lost

Was she possibly insane? Did she not have any knowledge on what _time_ it was and wasn't she supposed to come in the morning?

Apparently she was oblivious to all of this

"Come on" she pleaded "It's snowing!" her eyes sparkled and in that moment he realized he couldn't deny her anything.

He exhaled "Fine" he couldn't believe he was doing this "Just hold on a minute"

She nodded letting him know that she would be outside.

Sasuke opened the door wearing his winter attire including his scarf and gloves. He saw her sitting on the door step, hands cupped around her mouth. As she breathed, he saw the whiteness of the cold air engulf her pink gloves and she snuggled deeper into her jacket trying to get more of its warmth

He mentally groaned

God, she was beautiful

He closed the door behind him and sat down next to her. She jumped at his sudden presence and got up

"No, No time for sitting" she grabbed his hand "Come on" and she pulled him to his feet dragging him along to god knows where.

As the snow continued to fall, he couldn't help but notice how Sakura was still holding on to his hand. It didn't mater that they both had gloves on, he still felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked down to his side, grabbing his scarf around his mouth in order to hide his now apparent blush.

"Aah here we are"

He looked up seeing the vast space before him. She gave his hand a light squeeze before letting go

It was

"The training grounds?"

She nodded clasping her hands behind her back.

"Yep isn't it great?"

And it was

Their old training place was completely engulfed in white. The trees surrounding the area were covered in a thin layer of falling snow and the stars shone much brighter than in town.

A second passed. He noticed she was no longer at his side and watched as she ran to the middle of the site before tripping over something, probably her own feet, laughing as she fell into the snow.

On her back, Arms and legs spread out, she began to move said limbs up and down frantically. Curious to what she was doing he walked over, hands in his pockets.

As he got closer she stopped moving and just laid there, her chest moving up and down, gazing up at the stars.

"What _is_ that?" he asked taking note of the figure she made.

She laughed jumping up on her feet making sure not to ruin her creation. She turned around and looked at him

"It's a snow angel!"

There was a pause

He stared blankly at her, raising an eyebrow

Her face fell, taking off her now soaked gloves. Sakura bit her lip and threw the gloves aside. Well she had to at least try right?

She tugged at the sleeve of his jacket. "Come on. _Your_ turn"

He raised his eyebrows again

"You want me-"

She nodded

"To throw myself on the ground-"

She nodded again a smile creeping up on her lips

"And flail my arms around?"

"Yes!" she responded faster than he thought she would "its fun! _trust_ me"

Her green eyes said more than a thousand words

And with just one look she had him. She didn't have to ask again

He got on the ground slowly, still unsure of what he was getting himself into, and settled on his back. The coldness hit him and he shivered at the sudden change of temperature.

"Now spread your arms out" she said enthusiastically

Sasuke obliged, still in question but didn't retort.

"Yeah! And your legs too" she smiled stifling a laugh

"Now move your arms and legs… like this!" She waved her arms frantically in the air.

"Yeah like that…No but your legs too, just like my arms…uh huh yup that's it! Keep it up."

Sasuke on the ground, flailed his limbs like a small child. How long was she going to make a fool out of him?

"Okay, okay now stop" and he did, arms and legs spread out in the snow

"You can get up now" she grinned but her facial expression changed quickly as Sasuke proceeded to roll on his side in order to get up.

"No No No! Not like that you'll ruin it!" she reached her arms out to him "Here"

He leaned forward and she grabbed his gloved hands with her bare ones. However, when she tried to pull him up, she ended up taking off his gloves instead and his body fell flat on the ground once more.

Her eyes widened as she looked bewildered at the gloves in her hands and giggled

"Oh Sasuke kun" she gasped "I'm sorry" he closed his eyes taking in the sound of her laughter. He let out a sigh as he felt her lean down and take his hands in hers. But this time was different. There was no material between their skin and her hands were surprisingly warm.

The contact made him shudder as she tried to help him up but staggered backwards and fell in a sitting position, leaning back on her hands. He followed landing on his knees, hands on either side of her legs.

Laughing, she threw her head back and he sat back crossing his legs, shying away from their previous position and slumped forward, looking up at the stars above.

He exhaled, the whiteness of his breath blurring his vision

"It's beautiful" she breathed

Sasuke looked at her, her face aimed towards the stars.

No, the beauty couldn't even compare to the person in front of him

She glanced in his direction, noticing his eyes on her and he turned his head, embarrassed at being caught in the act.

She blushed and lowered her eyelids

There was a silence

But nothing happened and so she put a hand on his arm, gripping the sleeve of his jacket but he didn't turn to face her.

"It's late. We should go" But before she could get up, he put a hand over hers and stared straight into her eyes. Her eyes widened, feeling the intensity of his gaze. She licked her lips and began counting

One one thousand

Two one thousand

Three one thousand?

Again nothing happened and rejection flooded her mind. She looked down disappointed as he got up, helping her to her feet as well.

They walked in silence to her house, Sasuke's hand in his pockets while Sakura grabbed her right arm, never looking forward but to her side as each step brought them closer to parting ways.

He stopped in front of her door and she looked up to face him

"Aah Arigatou Sasuke kun" she pulled out her keys

Click.

And pushed her door open

But before going inside she turned to him and smiled "I'll see you in the morning then"

After all it was the normal routine

He looked down

Hn

And then grabbed her arm

She blinked. This time it didn't take three one thousands before he pulled her to him, placing his lips on hers. She closed her eyes relaxing into the kiss

_About time_

He gripped her waist pulling them closer. As her hands went to his hair, he kissed her gently resting a hand on her cheek. She sighed, her warm breath mingling with his and he pulled back.

"Mmm" he smiled "who said we have to wait until morning"

And with that he picked her up, swinging her inside and closed the door behind them.

Fin

Hello! Please review if you enjoyed, it would absolutely and positively without a doubt be greatly appreciated. Gracias!

Always yours,

Mademoiselle Alice


End file.
